Matchmaker (Yato x Hiyori) (OC POV)
by Leobits
Summary: OC Aurora, the female goddess of weather, has just recently moved to a new shrine in the same city as Yato and the others live. Follow her as she tries to help Yato and Hiyori realise not only their feelings, but the possible disaster that would be a relationship between them. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Call now! Yato, god of fortune, at your service!"

This same sentence and a phone number where spray painted on every advertisement poster I'd seen since I got into the subway. I couldn't help but chuckle, seeing him reduced to this. _Oh, how the might have fallen,_ I thought, closing my eyes.

"Raishi", I whispered at the green haired girl resting on my lap. She looked up and I noticed her amber eyes were still a bit bloodshot. After spending almost 48 hours without resting to make the trip here, it was perfectly understandable that she'd be tired.

"Hm?...", she mumbled, rubbing one of her eyes lazily. I could feel how tired she was but it wouldn't be long until we finally arrived. I smiled softly and lightly patted her head.

"We're almost there.", I smiled. "I'll wake you up when we arrive. Rest, dear.", she yawned and closed her eyes once again.

"Where are we even going, after all?", she asked, absentmindedly.

"I've told you this already, the humans have erected me a new shrine.", I partially scolded her. She was so forgetful of things like this.

"Oh... yeah, I remember... I heard there are a lot of shrines here..."

"Kofuku.. Tenjin... Bishamon..", I muttered, smiling. _It's been a long time since last we met._

 _-_

Our stop finally arrived and I gave her a slight nudge to wake up. I called Bakuhashi and he followed behind us. When we reached the surface, I looked around, reading the signs, looking for the right way. A strange breeze crept up on us and I raised my eyes to the dusky sky.

"A storm... Raishi, Bakuhashi, let's go.", I jumped to the top of a building and they did the same. Up there, I could finally see the source of that darkness. "Oda! Naga!", I yelled and they turned into my swords. One, long and thin, with a black guard and golden details and the other one with a shorted blade and longer grip, which should be weilded with two hands, with crossed red leather and silver details.

I ran, brandishing both of them above my head and lunging at a dragon shaped phantom, slicing it in half. It exploded behind us, leaving no further trace of its existence.

"Raishi, Bakuhashi, nicely done. Let's go rest."

We got down on the streets once more, following the path to my new shrine. As we were walking, we passed an ice cream store and I felt them drooling over the displays on the window. I sighed, turning to look at their tired faces.

"Okay... let's eat ice cream first...", I couldn't hold my smile when I saw their eyes lighten up with joy before jumping at my neck and hugging me tightly.

"You're the best, Aurora!", they laughed, excitedly. I responede to the hug, my arms squeezing them and petting their hair.

"And you guys are a bunch of kiss-asses..", I smiled. Inside the store, I payed each one a cup of different flavoured ice cream and we sat for a few minutes. Since I wasn't very hungry, I didn't order anything for me and, when they were done, we carried on to the shrine.

-

It was nicely constructed. Not too big but certainly not small. Although it wasn't as rich as the ones I had in the countryside, it was still very welcoming.

"Go on, pick a room and settle it", I told those two, when we got there. "I'll call if I need you."

"See you tomorrow!", smiled Raishi, before disappearing inside on of the rooms. After a few minutes, I felt her relax; she'd fallen asleep.

"Goodnight.", whispered Bakuhashi, squeezing my hand before walking down the hallway as well. His dark hair was collected in a low ponytail that swayed with his slow steps. His calm green eyes greeted me when he looked back, signalling me to get some rest. He'd been my regalia for more than a thousand years and the memories we'd made together made me smile.

Another thought crossed my mind. It was Bakuhashi and... _Nevermind... It's been a long time, I shouldn't bring back painfull memories like that one..._

Now, I could relax a bit, knowing that both my regalias were getting their much needed rest. It was the perfect time to stroll around town. Dusk had fully settled in and there were still a couple of hours left before darkness took over. They could sleep through them until it was completely dark. I was sure there'd be some sort of problem during the small hours.

I was dressed in a simple fashion, a flowy (f/c) dress, a pair of boots and a light jacket, since it wasn't very cold outside. People here were very different from the ones who lived near the mountain shrine it been living in for the last century or so. They were noisier and far more rude and careless when walking than those kind spirited farmers who prayed to me for good weather. __

_Eh...,_ I shrugged, after so many years of living on a quiet moutain, some fun and excitement was appreciated. Besides, I could easily visit my friends here.

"Tenjin...", I muttered, stopping at the entrance to his shrine.

"It has been far too long since I last saw you, Aurora.", he answered, appearing in the courtyard. He smiled tenderly, opening his arms to hug me. His regalias partially hid behind him, looking at me. I embraced him, happily. "What are you doing here?"

"The humans gave me a new shrine.", I answered. But I didn't want to talk about me, I wanted to know what was new. "I see you have many new regalias with you."

"That is true. How is yours?"

"They, are resting at the shrine. It was a very long trip."

"Come inside, let me offer you some tea.", he invited.

"Thank you for your hospitality, friend, but I still want to look around some more. It's been a while since I last came here."

"Have you met anyone else since you got here?"

"No." Why?", I inquired, due to his concerned expression.

"Be careful outside. You shouldn't even leave the shrine without your regalias!", he tried to scold me.

"Tenjin...", I smiled, stiffling a soft giggle with my palm. "I've been here longer than you, don't worry so much."

"She's older than master...?", I heard one of he regalias whisper to another.

"But she looks so young...", one of them remarked.

"I have no idea of who she is...", mutterd another.

"Ladies!", he scolded, with a stern face. "Don't embarass me like this", he blushed a bit. "Forgive their ignorance, Aurora,"

"No harm done. It's only natural that none of them know me.", I replied. "Only you, Tsuyu."

She smiled at me, turning to the other girls, who had lowered their heads, ashamed of having been reproached in front of a guest.

"This noble woman is the Weather Goddess, Aurora.", the others gasped at their own ignorance.

"We are so very sorry, miss!", they apologized. I didn't pay nothing to them, dismissing their embarassment with a genture of the hand. I had no patience for so many formalities.

"Tenjin, I'll be going now. It's lovely to see that you're doing well. It's a relief.", I smiled softly. With so many gods being forgotten during the past millenia, I'd lost many good friends.

"Thank you for your visit, Aurora. It was a pleasure to see you once again as well.", he stated. As I started walking away, he called me, my face turning to meet his concerned gaze. "Aurora."

"Hm? What's the matter?"

"Please watch yourself. Lady Bishamon and Yato have been fighting constantly these past weeks."

"Oh... you know how children are...", I laughed, shrugging and turning to face the path in front of me.

A couple of hours had passed and the city was now illuminated by the lamp posts scattered acrossed it. I'd been walking slowly, half in a daze, admiring all the lights and modern things the busy metropolis had to offer. Flashing signs and loud music caught my attention more than once and I was drawn to them like a naive moth. That was, until I actually saw the multitude of people that gathered around as well and, not being used to such crowds, I hung back and moved to quieter parts of the city.

A loud rumble pulled me out of my thoughts and into reality back again. I jumped over to the top of a small building, trying to see where it'd come from. A small field had smoke coming from it and a large group of ghosts seemed to be attacking something there.

"Oda!", I shouted, opening my hand above my head and waiting for Bakuhashi to respond to my call. I didn't want to call Naga, since Raishi was still exhausted and would only slow us down. I felt the long thin sword adjust to my palm and smiled. "Ready?"

"Always", he answered and I leaped from the rooftop where I was and landed on top of one of the ghosts, piercing it with the Oda. When it's body exploded, I attacked another, giving it the same fate. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something I thought I'd never seen again in my life.

"A... half-phantom?", I looked at the brunette girl and walked slowly towards her. She looked frightened, but she wasn't running away or even moving. The sword I was carrying dragged along the floor behind me, creating fiery sparks. Before I could get any closer, someone jumped in front of me, placing themselves between us.

A katana wrapped in white bandages shone before me, the fabric swaying in the night air gracefully. I looked up and saw those blue eyes.

"Yato...", I murmured.

"Hiyori, leave.", he told the girl.

"Why? What's wrong?", she asked.

"Yeah, Yato, why?", I inquired, my head cocked to one side. "I just wanted to chat."

"You're not going to chat with anyone here...", he spat. I stepped closer and he raised his sword, preparing himself to attack.

"Oh, how adorable...", I yawned. "It's not every day one sees a half phantom... the cord, cute as always, almost looks like a tail."

"What do you want? What are you doing here?", Yato asked. I got closer to him and swerved his sword to the side with my hand.

"I came to live here...", I spoke quietly. "And I was taking a walk and saw these phantoms and thought I should take care of things.", I stepped even closer and grabbed his scarf, pulling it to one side. I could finally look over his shoulder, to the scared girl who now only seemed angry. "And you are...?"

"I'm Hiyori, their friend! Let him go!"

"Friend, huh...? I thought you didn't have any friends, Yato..", I watched his jaw clench tighter and grinned.

"That was before..."

"And that katana? Lovely regalia, however you, not been very known to the population... I'm surprised you're even alive."

"Yato, who is she?", Hiyori asked.

"An old friend.", I smiled. Raishi had had enough time to rest by now. "Naga!", I waited for her to obey and as she nestled herself in my hand, I crossed swords with the black haired man.

"Hiyori, leave!", he yelled, chest heaving from the strain of battle. Our swords danced and spiraled through he air. I thrust Oda foward, hoping to catch his shoulder but he doged, however, I had Naga ready for this and his side was left open for me to attack. I simply made the blade kiss the fabric of his clothes, without cutting.

"Oh, Yato...", I grinned. "You're still terrible at these things. Hiyori, you can stay, I have no intention of hurting anyone today. Come on, mister, fight eargerly, else this isn't any fun!", when he realised I was just playing with him, his expression softened and Hiyori's as well. He smiled.

"Sekki, let's show her", he said, before lunging towards me. The katana's ligatures floated and danced in the wind. The metallic sound of our clashing swords echoed in the field and I repelled his attack easily with Oda. "Is that a new regalia?", he asked, looking curiously at my hands.

"Naga? Yeah.", I smiled looking at the long hilted sword. "She's a bit lazy but she's adorable."

"Hey! Stop badmouthing me in front of people I don't know!", she nagged me. I let out a soft chuckle.

"What?", Yato asked, deflecting Oda in the process.

"She's scolding me for talking about her.", I giggled, like an embarassed mother after her kids call her out.

"I finally found you, you monster!", I heard a familiar voice coming from behind me. All the color from Yato's face vanished and I knew who it was. I turned to face her.

"Bishamonten...", I murmured.

"You'll pay for what you did!", she yelled at the raven colored man, jumping in the air with a lion and a whip. I stood between them and, as she cracked the whip at Yato, I raised an arm, letting it be caught. The burn was only mild, nothing I hadn't experienced before. "Just what do you think you're doing?", she spat at me.

"Yeah, Aurora...", Yato whispered behind clenched teeth. "Do you have a deathwish or something?"

"Not at all.", I replied. I raised my voice so she could hear from the distance she was at. "I was having fun sparring with Yato, who gave you the right to interrupt us?"

"Right?! I am Bishamon, the goddess of war!", I released my arm from her whip and stared at her figure. The years had changed her; afterall, she was a grown woman now, unlike the child I'd known. She was still harsh and strict, just like when I was her master.

I walked towards her slowly, dragging both Oda and Naga behind me, creating sparks. Bakuhashi loved to do this since he loved everything related to fire; he had a blast. I stopped right in front of the lion.

"Bishamonten.", I said, looking her in the eye with a disdainful scowl. "Is that how you address you former master?", her eyes widened and she looked closely at me with a shocked expression and, when she finally believed in what I said, she jumped off the lion and bowed down.

"Aurora... I apologize."

"You haven't changed one bit.", I replied in a dry tone. "You're still arrogant."

"I beg your forgiveness, master.", she deepened her bow.

"HA HA HA HA, I can't believe this! Bishamon apologizing!", Yato yelled, laughing like a maniac. "I need to get a pic of this!", he took his phone to snap a photo of the scene but I slashed the device in hald with the Oda. Before the shock wore out, I grabbed him by the collar.

"Don't think I've forgotten who you are, Yato, god of calamity. The only reason why you're alive is because I've heard that you wish to become a god of fortune."

"M-my... phone...", he mumbled, looking disheartened at what was left of it.

"You'll get another one.", I released him and turned to the blonde goddess. "Come, introduce me to your regalias. It's good to know you have enough to help you be a good god."

"Thank you.", she nodded at my compliment. One by one, she called each regalia until she reached one called 'Kazuma'.

"Kazuma...", I breathed, feeling a weight on my chest. "Come here.", as he drew closer, I knew for sure it was him. I pulled him into a tight hug, nuzzling my face on his neck. "How are you?", I softly asked.

"I'm well. Veena treats me very and the other regalias very well. She's a very good master."

"I'm pleased to hear it.", I smiled. "Bakuhashi misses you a lot..."

"And I miss him too. But my home now is with lady Bishamon."

"I know, I'd never ask you to come back.", I replied. The Oda trembled in my hand, begging for me to call it's human form. "Bakuhashi", I softly said, turning him back.

"Soshiki...", he whispered, before attacking Kazuma with a hug. His lips trembled and he barely said anything comprehensible but the intention was there. Kazuma hugged him back, smiling at his old friend's display of emotion.

"Baku...", tears prickled down his cheeks as he spoke. I looked at Veena out the corner of my eye and saw her hold her breath. "I'm Kazuma now."

"Right...", the other nodded. "I'm sorry, I guess old habits die hard. How are you?"

"I'm good. You guys haven't changed a thing.", he smiled. After that, I called Raishi and introduced them.

"Bishamon", I whispered at her, whilst they were all chatting. She looked at me, uncertain of what would happen. "Thank you for giving him a home."

"Wait, Kazuma was one of your regalias?", Yato seemed shocked as he asked this.

"Yes, a long time ago.", I answered.

"Why did you let him go?", asked that girl... Hiyori. My eyes darted at Kazuma, since I understood that he might not want to talk about it.

"I blighted lady Aurora.", he answered. I saw suprise lit up everyone's face but I touched his shoulder before he could say anything more.

"Enough. The past has gone by, we need not revisit it.", he nodded. "Well, it was a nice chat but I was really in the middle of a night stroll.", I laughed.

"No one asked you to come here and kill phantoms...", Yato sulked. I turned to him and the girl.

"Indeed. Now, care to explain to me what happened to your friend?"

"We're in a bit of a hurry...", he stated, looking over my shoulder and sticking his tongue out at Bishamon. He started to drag Hiyori away as well. I grabbed his scarf and pulled it back, so he was slightly suffocating.

"Oh really... and where are you going then?"

"Doesn't mat-"

"Lady Kofuku's place.", answered Hiyori before he could stop her.

"HIYORI!", scolded Yato.

"What? She saved you from Bishamon, you could at least show some gratitude..."

"Come on, don't fight kids.", I laughed. "It's been so long since I last saw Kofuku... and Daikoku. Shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

Yato merely sighed.

"Bishamonten, it was a pleasure seeing you again.", I smiled, fond memories of our time spent together. "And you as well Soshi... Kazuma."

"The pleasure was ours.", they replied.

"Let's go, Raishi, Bakuhashi.", as my voice called their names, the two regalias reverted back to their human form.

We started heading towards Kofuku's house. It'd been a long while since I'd seen her in the flesh, afterall, my attendance to the meetings held on the Far Shore were zero to none. I disliked being around so many gods who pretended like they all got along and worked towards the so called 'greater good'.

Of course a god can do no evil, but if a being as powerful as us decides that their actions are in the best interest of the universe, then who's to say that it actually isn't? Because of this intense dislike for certain gods, I'd decided to never attend a meeting again. This was the reason Kofuku and I spoke only through letters.

Well... that and because having her show up at the shrine on the mountain could have catastrophic consequences, so I never actually told her where we were living.

-

"Yato... aren't you going to entroduce me to your new regalia?", my eyes flashed him a nonchalant look as I spoke, moving then towards the short blond boy that walked beside him.

"Tche... Yukine, this is Aurora). Aurora), Yukine. Done.", he spat, not bothering to face me.

"Nice to meet you, Yukine.", I smiled, extending my hand to greet him. He looked at it, hesitating for a few seconds, but he eventually came around and shook it.

"Nice to meet you..."

"These are Raishi and Bakuhashi."

"Pleasure to meet you!", they said, voices filled with enthusiasm. They were so much better than me at dealing with people, one could see that miles away. Yukine blushed slightly when Raishi met his gaze and Hiyori reacted the same way when Baku smiled at her.

"YUKINE!", Yato scolded, blushing for a second. He hit the boy in the back of the head, pulling him closer.

"Sorry...", he mumbled and, understanding what had happened, I couldn't stifle a light chuckle. Walking a bit faster to catch up with the blonde, I peered over him a bit, leaning until my voice was a whisper away from his ear.

"Don't worry too much, Yukine. Here's a tip," I began saying, while Baku and Rai chatted behind us with Hiyori "she likes chocolates and sunset walks. Go get her.", he turned to me, his eyes shining.

"Really?"

"No way!", Yato grabbed his collar before he could start running back. "Yukine, I strictly forbid you of doing that. And stop thinking about those things!"

"Oh... why not?", my head cocked to one side. "He's young... let him have some fun.."

"Not like this.", he sulked again. His eyes darted back to Hiyori, furious that she and Baku where almost whispering at eachother and laughing. He ended up waiting for them to break off the conversation.

"Always spoiling the fun...", I sighed, walking the rest of the way to Kofuku's house in silence.

~  
"Kofuuu!", I yelled from the outside. Rustling came from the house and it was Daikoku who opened the door to us.

"Hello there, what do we have here...?", he grinned at me. "Me-ow."

"Oh Daikoku, don't be silly, she's old enough to be your great great grandma!", the pink haired girl laughed. "Aurora)!", she cheered, throwing herself around my neck as my arms hugged her back.

"Kofu...", a whisper escaped my lips as I caressed her hair softly, like when we where kids. "You haven't changed a bit. And you, Daikoku!", stepping inside, he allowed me go give him a warm hug. "You're just like the picture Kofu sent me! Honey, you got yourself quite the handsome regalia!"

"I know!", she screeched back excitedly. "And he cooks!"

"Lucky you..", I huffed, mumbling and giving the stink-eye to my own regalias. "You could learn a thing or two from regalias like these.."

"Yeah right... tche...", Baku scoffed, sulking. Jumping next to him, my arms encased both he and Raishi in a tight hug.

"I'm just joking, I love you guys!"

"Faker...", Raishi huffed.

"Am nooot...", I pouted and she laughed, hugging me back.

"We know."

"Yeah, after 4000 years putting up with you, you think I don't know that you love me?", Baku teased and began to ruffle up my hair.

"Hey, why can't you be cool like that?", Yukine complained to Yato.

"Don't let yourself be fooled by her nice looks...", he muttered. Releasing myself from my regalias' arms, my legs took me closer to the god, peering over to talk to his ear.

"Yato..." my voice whispered softly. "I thought the past was in the past... Or do you want me to go around and make nasty comments about... Nora?", a spark appeared in his eyes before Kofu pulled us apart.

"Don't fight, kids! Aurora), I didn't know you even knew Yatty!"

"Well, yeah..", was my answer, remembering our first meeting with a smile. "It was many years ago, back when I took my leave off war duties."

"Oh, I see..", she nodded, inviting us for dinner so we could catch up.

~  
"So... Hi..", I'd forgotten her name.

"Hiyori.", she completed with a kind smile. The girl had brown hair with poorly cut bangs but was adorable nonetheless and seemed like a good person.

"Yes, Hiyori. How did the cord appeared?"

"The cord?"

"The tail, dear."

"Oh, that. Yeah, right, well...", she talked rather nervously, fidgeting with her hands under the table, Probably slightly intimidated from the show we'd put up earlier. "I don't really know... I had an accident and then it just appeared.."

"Hm... strange indeed. Have you asked anyone about it?"

"Master Tenjin.", she replied.

"Ha ha ha ha, that man...", a smile flourished on my lips. Memories of when he was a new god were still fresh and small tears formed in the corners of my eyes from laughing. "Good old times, right Kofu?"

"Mm hm...", she nodded, teacup pressed against her lips. Looking at Yato, it was odd that he'd be so quiet in a relaxed environment like this. From time to time he'd steal glances from Hiyori, when he thought no one was watching. Sadness crept up on my heart seeing this, but it was something that a lot of gods had been through. "Well, it's late. Shall we sleep?"

"Yes, it's best we get going.", I noted, standing up with the other two.

"What? No!", Kofuku complained. "You can't go yet... stay until tomorrow, you can all sleep here."

"You're the best, sis.", a wide smile mirrored from my face to hers as she heard these words. Bidding eachother good night, we went to our newly assigned rooms.

Unable to sleep, my best option besides turning around in my bed was to walk around. Leaving the room, I headed towards the living room. The sliding door was open and my eyes strained to see who was outside.

"Yato?"

"Hm..", he mumbled, gazing at the moon with eyes reflecting the night light. Climbing the wall as well, I sat next to him, extending a hand to caress his face.

"What's wrong, dear?"

"Nothing...", he sighed deeply, nestling his face in my palm. A finger caressed his soft cheek and made him turn to me.

"It's not nothing, that's for sure...", I hated seeing him like this, he was always so fun and lively... "You know you can tell me.."

"It's nothing!", he freed himself from my touch, turning his back to me. Reaching nearer, my hands slid under his arms, hugging him from behind and head resting on his shoulder. Gentle lips spoke to his ear.

"You know, dear...", capturing the lobe between them, Yato relaxed against me, leaning his head back as well.

"I know...", he sighed, pulling me to his neck with a hand. "Humans aren't worth it...", hearing this, I made him face me.

"No, dear...", my head fell to one side. "How will it be when she gets older and has more things to think about...?"

"You think I don't know that?", he buried his face in his knees, that had been pulled against his chest. "I... I don't wanna disappear, Aurora),", pulling him in for a hug, I felt him squeeze me tightly.

"I know..", my hand pet his hair. Inhaling deeply to not let any emotion consume me, I spoke softly. "Listen... what you're doing is a good start.. and Hiyori seems to care a lot about you.."

"I saw the way she looked at your regalia...", he spat bitterly.

"Oh please...", I couldn't stifle a chuckle. "Baku is fun and all but he's a free spirit and likes to meet new people whenever he can. He'd never even think about doing something like that. And about Yukine... you should relax more, he's a good kid; give him some freedom."

"The problem is that- never mind."

"Wait...", a story came to mind from a few weeks earlier. "The god who almost god killed because of his own regalia.. don't tell me it was you.", he simply nodded. "Yato, you can't tolerate something like that..."

"People told me to banish him but I can't... I need a regalia to work and so far he's the best I found. I don't want to wear.. you know who, again."

"I understand."

~  
"Is it really true that Kazuma was one of your regalias?", he turned to the night again.

"Yep.", I nodded, doing the same and closing my eyes to feel the night breeze.

"Why'd you banish him? I know he said he blighted you but-"

"It was because of that."

"But you don't seem like the kind of person that-"

"Listen Yato. He blighted me, we purified him and I released him. He was lucky that Bishamon found him."

"Lucky?!", he sounded terrified. "That demon! Always after me with her whole army and weird-ass lion..."

"She's more affectionate that she looks. At least in private. I'm happy that Kazuma is alright. It was a surprise seeing him.", I couldn't stop the tears from filling my eyes and I looked up, taking a deep breath so that they didn't roll down. I smiled, thinking about how happy he seemed to be with Venna now. After everything... he still looked at me with sadness in his eyes, like he knew how I felt. 2000 years had changed me a bit and, even though he looked the same, he seemed more mature in his way of being.

"Are you crying?", Yato's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and I raised a hand to touch my face, feeling the cold wet trail of a rogue tear.

"No, no!", I denied right away, turning to the other side and drying my face with a sleeve. "Something got in my eye..."

"Is it because of Kazuma..?", I didn't answer, focusing on breathing. I felt myself unable to breath and my pulse began to race.

"I'm going for a walk.", I managed to murmure before jumping down the wall and running through the streets. I vaguely heard Yato calling me but I ran faster, wanting to get away from that place. When I finally stopped, I fell on my knees, panting and I was free to cry. "Soshiki... why'd you have to do that...?", I mumbled through whimpers. "I never asked for them to be brought back... Hazani, Kishi... all of them... I miss them so much, I tried to warn them.."

Taking my necklace, my trembling hands opened the pendent, revealing two blank photos, where formerly the picture of my sister and my fiancée used to be. Leaning against a wall from a house nearby, I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my face in them, sobbing.

What inappropriate behaviour for a goddess of war and weather... crying for a regalia and dead people.. Katsuhi would've certainly given me a scolding for it.

-FLASHBACK-

"Aurora), what's wrong? Why are you crying?", my tutor, Katsuhi goddess of war asked.

"The little duck...", I sniffed, choking on tears. "It... died... An eagle came and took it away..."

"What have we discussed?", she inquired, looking annoyed. I remembered her mantra. She made me repeat the words daily.

"Fight to live and live to fight...", I murmured, drying up my tears.

"Exactly. We do what we can. Just like the eagle had to eat to survive, it killed the duck. Move on. Crying won't bring it back. Come, let's train.", she pulled me to get the wooden swords.

-End Flasback-

Katsuhi.. how I missed you... her death weight just as much like the others' but gods who die in battle are applauded and praised in songs and epic poems. Gods who died forgotten by the humans... disappeared completely from the face of the Earth. I clutched my head, desperate. Holding these feelings for so long had ended in this.

I had to get home, I coulnd't take the risk of finding Kazuma again and having another meltdown like this. I heard a water drop.

"Well well... what do we have here?", a familiar voice asked.

"What do you want? Get lost.", I spat, without looking at her. A... Nora.


End file.
